1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low-current-consuming integrated circuit (IC) incorporating an input pad which has an enable terminal. More particularly, it relates to an IC which incorporates an input pad which includes an enable terminal and an input terminal, thereby simultaneously receiving an enable signal and an input signal, to minimize current consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical IC has a function module which includes a typical IC also includes an input pad for transmitting the incoming signal to the function module, and an output pad for outputting each signal processed from the function module.
In order for an input pad to transmit an incoming signal to a respective function module, the input pad must have an input terminal electrically connected to one of the leads of the component and an output terminal electrically connected to the function module. A number of such input pads are included in the IC, and each of the input pads may be directly or indirectly connected to a respective lead.
Furthermore, a typical IC includes an enable capability. In order to execute such capability, one input pad is used as an enable terminal such that the function module is able to directly receive an exterior enable signal.
However, in order to incorporate the enable capability, the conventional IC must dedicate at least one of the input pads to connect its input terminal as an enable terminal. Consequently, the number of the input pads for receiving input signal decreases such that not only is the number of available input pads limited but also the processing speed slows down.